Rendirse
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: La paciencia tiene límites.


_Hola a todos. Este es mi segundo Shadouge, pero el primero que subo en español. La versión original el "Giving Up" y está en mi perfil._

 _Espero que les guste este pequeño drabble._

* * *

Los años habían pasado y con ellos misiones, aventuras e incluso muertes… todas ellas las habían pasado juntos victoriosos. Pero todo tiene un final, hasta la paciencia.

Rouge estaba sentada en un sofá, bebiendo té. Shadow estaba en el otro lado de la habitación leyendo algo. Ambos estaban en completo silencio; los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran las páginas que Shadow pasaba y una gota que se escapaba de vez en cuando del grifo. De repente, Rouge miró a Shadow.

—Me mudo mañana—dijo ella mirando su taza.

—Ya sé—dijo él sin ninguna emoción.

—¿Cómo? Se supone que era un secreto—las orejas de la murciélago se levantaron en sorpresa y miró a su compañero un poco molesta.

—¿Creíste que no lo sabía? De la nada comenzaste a guardar los recibos de las cuentas, no habían más planes… era algo fácil de ver. ¿A dónde vas?—Shadow se levantó y caminó hasta la mesita de café que estaba frente a ella—. ¿Qué sucede?

—He estado pensando en retirarme. Es tiempo de que comience una nueva vida, con un nuevo ambiente… y esas cosas—contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros, miró su taza como si hubiera adquirido un interés exorbitante.

—Bueno, eso es algo que podría considerar prudente, sin embargo, ¿qué pasará con tus obligaciones?

—Al diablo con ellas. Solo quiero cambiar la página.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Ella se levantó, dejó la taza en la mesita y caminó hacia su habitación. No había nada más qué decir. El erizo estaba confundido, pero no quería preguntarle por qué estaba actuando tan extraño. Tenía un par de ideas en mente, pero ambas parecían lo suficientemente descabelladas como para ser ciertas.

Al día siguiente, cuando su equipaje estuvo listo, él entró en la habitación de Rouge.

—Así que es cierto. Te vas—dijo Shadow con un tono monótono.

—Así es. ¿Podrías ser un ángel y llevar esta maleta a la puerta?—preguntó ella amablemente, a lo que él accedió.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más incómodas entre ellos. Si esa era una despedida, era una de las peores que había tenido en su vida.

—¿Vas a decirme a dónde vas?—preguntó él cuando llegaron a la puerta.

—Nopi. Esto es parte del plan, corazón. Me voy. El lugar es tuyo ahora. Yo no voy a regresar—dijo ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Así que…

—De verdad no lo entiendes, ¿no?—dijo y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Yo te amo— él simplemente la miró, sin decir cosa alguna—. Eso es lo que pensé. Verás—Rouge se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a explicar—, estuve pensando y me di cuenta de que no puedo seguir junto a ti. Realmente me hace daño. Me dije muchas veces que era estúpido que me enamorara de ti. Siempre tuvimos algo perfecto. Éramos camaradas… amigos… éramos poderosos y todo funcionaba bien—las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, a pesar de que tratara con todas sus fuerzas detenerlas—. Pero un día me di cuenta de que no había marcha atrás: me había enamorado de ti perdidamente. Yo habría ido a donde tú quisieras. Yo pude—sollozó y respiró profundamente—… y realmente lamento no haber podido llegar hasta tu corazón. Lo intenté todo y nada funcionó—sus ojos azules miraron los ojos de rubí que tenía enfrente y trató de sonreír para hacer menos complicada su despedida—. Y sí, estoy huyendo como cobarde. Se acabó: me rindo—cada palabra que decía parecía pesar como el plomo. Abrazó a Shadow y nuevamente trató de sonreír—. Perdóname por dejarte así. No sabes cuánto me odio por verme tan débil—ella lo soltó y tomó sus cosas—. Adiós, Shadow. Fue un placer haberte conocido—. Ella lo miró por última vez y comenzó a caminar, pero, se detuvo a la mitad del camino y volteó a verlo sobre su hombro—. Sin embargo, esperaba que al menos me dijeras algo. Adiós, Shadow.

El erizo la vio marcharse. No dijo nada, simplemente esperó a que ella tomase un taxi y desapareciera. Regresó al departamento y entró en la que fue la habitación de ella, la cual estaba vacía ahora. Se sentó en la cama, aquella que compartieron en algunas ocasiones, cuando ella estaba enferma o él tenía ataques de ansiedad. Su pecho dolía. Trató de calmarse.

—Yo también te amo, pero es mejor que las cosas sean así—murmuró.

* * *

 _Y ya. Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto subiré más Shadouge :)_

 _¡Besos!_


End file.
